Unexpected Visit
by XxDyiashiaxX
Summary: Dyiashia was no average gril but what happens when she see's her brother for the first time since he left in the army and went missing in 1863 sethxOC
1. Chapter 1

Seth Clearwater was looking at his girlfriend's brother in disgust. Seth had seen him turn away his family and steal from them. He couldn't believe how someone so smart and cleaver had started using drugs. Now he had tried to not only steal from his family again but sell off a random girl that he didn't even know.

_"What the heck is that?"_' He thought, staring at the pathetic excuse of a man with such distaste in his eyes. _"What did this man sink to?" _Seth couldn't help asking himself. 'He was so smart, now he's a junkie. Seth shook his head and grabbed Anna gently by the waist leading her away from her brother.

He picked up the girl he tried to sell and helped her up "Thanks" She mumbled looking down. Seth smiled "I'm Seth and you are?" He asked her. "I'm Dyiashia."She mumbled softly looking at him. "I was on my way to Forks High School." She replied. She could of rode with her friends but she had decided to sleep in and they left her, she was going to say something to them for now only didn't she get coffee they knew she had a terribly sense of direction. He grinned and wondered why she smelled weird, if he stopped to really think about it he would have realized she smelt just like a vampire only sweeter. "Hop in I'll give you a ride." "Thank-you." She said gratefully. He smiled. "It's no problem; do you need a ride back?" She smiled "No I should have my ride by them, Thank-you." She yelled hopping out and going to her class, once he dropped her off to Forks, it was only about a 5 or 10 minute ride from where he found her or rescued her.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to my class, getting my slip signed I was bored, and everyone kept staring at me, which was really annoying. I still couldn't believe not one emo or goth person went to this school they were all preppy's. It annoyed me greatly because I knew everyone wasn't just looking at me because I was new but because the way I looked. I knew I didn't smell human to the wolf but I really didn't have to explain myself to him now did I, besides he didn't even notice.

I realized near lunch that I had his book. _"Shit._" I thought to myself sighing. I would just have to return it. I sat in class bored when the bell rang I hurried to my car which my friend dropped off before leaving this boring town, while my other two friends and roommates slipped in the car as well.

I was getting ready to leave the school when I spotted the Cullen's and my older brother with them. I was instantly sad knowing he was a vampire and I didn't know after all these years. I dropped my friends off telling them where I would be, and then drove off to LaPush. It was green and beautiful the beaches were deep blue; I loved the water and couldn't wait to try the waves.

I followed the smell of wolves to a cozy cottage and smiled at the warm feeling of the house, the home gave off the feeling of love and comfort. I heard a growl and rolled my eye's knocking on the door. I came face to chest with a big Native American with short black hair and nice muscles. He looked at me with disgust and I sneered at him. I pushed past him into the house and stopped looking around amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around and seen all these Native Americans looking at me but what made me stop was that there were a lot of them. I had never seen a pack so big and they were shifters not real werewolves. Usually shifter's only had a small pack not one so large. I had been around real werewolves and they could past with a pack this big.

I turned to the guy I pushed, he was obviously the alpha. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled not trying to hide his dislike for me. I rolled my eyes. "First you need manners, second I'm Dyiashia, and third I came to return a book that Seth dropped." I stated pointing to him like he was stupid.

Seth ran up grabbing my hand and then the book. I poked him "look here you; I am not a book I am a dinosaur." I stated matter of factly making Seth look at me amused. I could tell he didn't hold any grudge toward my kind "No you're a girl." I laughed "no I'm a dinosaur." I stated "at least in here I am." I laughed grabbing a cookie and eating it. Seth started at me so I grinned and jumped on him "RAWR IMMA EAT YA!" I yelled and fell on the floor laughing at the shocked look on their faces while her friend Jace came in the house and scolded her. "Why the hell did you buy a pizza we have food at the house?" I grinned at him happily "I had a coupon." She stated happily like that explained everything.

His eye twitched and he growled "that doesn't mean you go out and buy a god damn mother freaking pizza." I smiled "yes it does" his eye twitched as he charged at her "holy mother of dino" I yelled running up and running away from him. "NO JACE RAPE IS BADDDDDDD!" "DY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" H e yelled. I jumped on Seth grinning "that's why you can't reach me." Jace smirked "Dyiashia" He stated like I was slow "you do know you're the short one not me." I pouted feeling offended "I'm fun size not short." He laughed "short." I pouted "I hate you. I let you starve." He grinned "fine do your own math homework." I pouted "your evil you know math doesn't like me."

He shrugged "come on lets go before Chris sets the house on fire." I gasped "you left Chris alone he likes to take the toaster in the shower what's wrong with you!" I yelled at him when Chris ran in looking burnt. "What did you do?" Chris sobbed "I didn't know you're not supposed to but forks in the toaster." "You what my toaster you but your 17 in human year and 300 hundred in vampire years, you should know that, everyone knows that." I cried, running to the house. Jace hugged Chris "its ok man she doesn't understand" Jace told Chris. Chris nodded as the pack just started at them. The pack wasn't sure what to think. The boys signed and headed to the house to face my wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

Packs P.O.V

Seth started at his book."Well at least I know where my book went." He stated good naturally. He was amused by her behavior and wondered how he didn't notice her scent before. He wondered if he should tell the pack that she smelt good to him, but decided against it he knew only imprints smelled good to a wolf and he was scared to look her in the eyes. Embry blinked and grinned. "Dude did you see her? I bet she could give Leah a run for her money!" He grinned excited. He wondered if he could get them to fight and set bets on them to see who would win and get some extra change.

Sam frowned."No, I don't want anyone near that girl she is a vampire and where not sure how dangerous she is." He knew she was dangerous they vampires always were but how dangerous he wasn't sure yet. He eyed Seth seeing how he seemed to like her scent and lean into her, smelling her before she left. He would have to watch Seth carefully.

Their door slammed open and the two boys from before enter. "She's pretty scary when she's mad; you don't what to suffer her wrath." Jace stayed lying on the couch. Chris soon followed on the other couch."Ya she once turned my hair pink and made me do my homework by myself, I got all F's." He stated sadly. Jace yawed and smiled" we'll just crash here" and fell asleep with Chris doing the same.

Seth stared while Leah growled punching Jace and he just snored flipping over. Leah growled."Well isn't this fucking great we have two leaches sleeping in our house, in our territory." Seth stared at his sister weakly."It'll be okay Lee-lee." He stated looking at the guys. Sam looked at his pack and growled."Seth what do you know about this girl?" Seth sighed mumbling and scathing his head. "Nothing really, besides she was going to be raped by Anne's brother and she goes to Fork's High." He stated. The pack nodded looking at him sadly.

Everyone knew Seth loved Anne but the damn whore cheated on him and broke up with him. Sam signed and looked at the leeches with disapproval."Fine they stay the night and tomorrow they leave." Everyone nodded as they finished eating their dinner and went home to sleep. Sam started at the two leeches and shook his head. He couldn't believe two leeches were at his home, sleeping on his couch.

Jace P.O.V

I jumped in Dyiashia's car next to Chris and wrinkled my nose as I smelled a wolf. I wasn't really prejudiced towards wolves but I was weary of them. I nodded as Dyiashia told me, she was going to visit a wolf and drop his book off. I didn't have to ask why she had it as she had used her mind power to enter my mind and tell me and Chris what happened. I demanded her to be careful. She was like my little sister, Chris and I were always protective of her. I was like the older brother, Chris second and Dyiashia the youngest.

I walked in the house with Chris and watched as Chris ran to his room doing lord only knows what. I walked in the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a bag full of blood and warming it up. While I drank human blood my eyes weren't all the way red, Dyiashia figured it was because the blood I drank was a mix between human and animal. Dyiashia would go to the local hospital and get a pint of blood then fill the rest with animal blood. I looked at the table confused as the box on it wasn't there this morning. I frowned as I seen that a pizza was delivered before they got there.

I drowned the blood and ran to LaPush, following Dyiashia's scent and snarled glaring at her. "Why did you get a Pizza when we have food at the house?" I demanded to know. I looked at Dyiashia like she was retarded when she said she had a coupon. My eye started to twitch and I growled "that doesn't mean you go out and buy a god damn mother freaking pizza." I yelled at her. Now Dyiashia was smart and talented but she could act stupid and weird sometimes. "yes it does" she responded making my eye twitch as I charged at her "holy mother of dino" I heard her yell as she got up and ran away from me. "NO JACE RAPE IS BADDDDDDD!" She yelled at me, see this is what I meant when I said she acted weird, she would say things like that and holy mother of dino "DY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled. I glared as she jumped on the sandy-haired wolf. She grinned at me saying "that's why you can't reach me." I smirked at her wanting to laugh "Dyiashia" I stated like she was slow "you do know you're the short one not me." She pouted at me and I could tell she was feeling offended "I'm fun size not short." She replied tartly. I laughed "short." She pouted "I hate you. I let you starve." I grinned, I knew she would never let me starve and I also knew she didn't hate me. "Fine do your own math homework." I told her knowing she sucked at math even after all these years, well actually she knew it but she still hated with a passion from when she was human. She pouted at me "your evil you know math doesn't like me." I shrugged because when she was doing what it seemed like math was a real person that constantly fought her, and managed to win.

"Come on lets go before Chris sets the house on fire." I realized I shouldn't have said this as soon as she gasped "you left Chris alone he likes to take the toaster in the shower what's wrong with you!" She yelled at me, when Chris ran in looking burnt. Dyiashia never forgave Chris for the last time he took the toaster in the shower after he burnt the house down with the toaster. "What did you do?" Chris sobbed "I didn't know you're not supposed to but forks in the toaster." "You what my toaster you but your 17 in human year and 300 hundred in vampire years, you should know that, everyone knows that." She cried, running to the house. I hugged Chris "Its ok man she doesn't understand" I told Chris. Chris nodded as the pack just started at them. I could tell the wolves weren't sure what to think. I signed with Chris and headed to the house to face Dyiashia's wrath. She might be tiny and petite but she was a real monster when she's angry, if Chris and I didn't know she was human before she was a vampire we would of sworn she was Satan's daughter, we actually still do but we're 5 percent sure she isn't.

We ended up sleeping at the wolves house and we knew they didn't like us sleeping their but we didn't want to sleep outside besides I was hoping to learn more about this Seth guy. Dyiashia was never so touchy with a person after first meeting them, and was convinced that he was her soul mate. Of course I wouldn't tell her that as she would run away, Dyiashia didn't have a good childhood growing up especially after Jasper left to war, since then she's been determined to run from love and never find her soul mate. I hate it because I know her soul mate could make her happy and fix not only her broken heart but the jaded and torn pieces inside oh her. She thinks we don't notice when she breaks down but we do, we just don't say anything about it. Dyiashia for some reason is more human than vampire, like we can eat human food but don't need it to survive Dyiashia does. Dyiashia is sort of like a half human, half vampire, we couldn't explain it but we left it alone. We can actually sleep because of Dyiashia, one of her gifts made us be able to sleep when she was first learning to control it.

We left in the morning caching up with Dyiashia hoping she wasn't still made at us. When she saw us she grinned and rolled her eyes. We knew she wasn't made at us then. "You guys are idiots but you're my idiots." She grinned hugging us as we signed having a group hug. Chris and I walked to math while Dyiashia mumbled about how math first thing in the morning was cruel. We laughed knowing math always was Dyiashia's weak point and well she wasn't a morning person.

We didn't know how Dyiashia would function without her coffee and we doubted she knew how she would act without it too. "The person who invented coffee is awesome but the person who invented math deserved to rot in hell slowly and painfully." She told us we just rolled our eyes. We had heard this all before. We've know Dyiashia forever and knew she hated math and was hyper as hell.

We shook our heads grabbing her hand and dragging her to math letting her yelling about us dragging her to her doom. We were used to Dyiashia yelling about dying painfully in math; it never made sense since she always went to sleep in there anyway. Mr. Rue's didn't look amused at all. "Noo, I didnt want to come here I'm going to have to suffer I tell you!" She yelled pretending to cry. He glared at Dyiashia."Sit down now!" he yelled Dyiashia and us, since we dragged her in the room. Dyiashia shrugged sitting down and laying her head down going to sleep. Chris and I sniggered shaking our heads.

I turned to Chris and smiled leaning back and noticed a pretty pale short girl with a pixie haircut. "Hey Chris do you think Dy realizes she found her mate in the wolf or not?" I asked him curiously. Chris grinned at me and winked. "I doubt it because if she did we would have left already." We knew of Dyiashia's terrible past and how she was scarred of finding a mate and didn't want one. It made me sad knowing Dyiashia was that scared of love and made me want to kill her father, it was a good thing he was already dead or I would have killed him. We smelled other vampires and wondered how many their where. It wasn't hard to notice the Cullen's; they stood out just like we did, of course we stood out for a whole different reason, Dyiashia was able to make us look more human like but we were all into what the kids called emo, goth, punk, and scene style.

We couldn't wait in till lunch to be able to see how many their where. So far we have only seen one and had learned her name was Alice Cullen. We only had to wait two more periods till lunch. But those two periods were different then Dyiashia's. When Dyiashia woke up they agreed to meet at Dyiashia's third period class and then head to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Dyiashia/Original P.O.V

I signed waiting for my third period to be over. I was actually happy to get out of honors Physics. I rolled my eyes not paying attention to the teacher. I don't know why people though teachers knew everything. I grinned running out the class as soon as the bell rang for lunch. I threw my bag at Chris jumping on Jace's back "off to lunch we go." I yell happily pointing my finger in front of us. People started at us like we were crazy. I grinned waving at them. The truth was I was a bit okay more than a bit crazy and weird but I liked it. I licked my lips looking at my tray. I bought soda, a salad, a cupcake, and chicken tenders. I loved to eat especially sweet foods. Jace and Chris both bought soda, cake, and pizza. I found it weird that even as a vampire I have to eat human food to survive as if I were a real human.

I didn't mind though I loved junk food way too much to give it up besides junk food was delicious. I always ate the boys stuff, I would take one of their trays replace it with my empty one while the other boy would pretend to eat his food in till I took his tray and gave him the empty one. You would think someone would notice that they weren't really eating but no one ever noticed.

I elbowed the boys nodding my heads towards the Cullen's, I looked up at Jace and Chris questioningly, and they nodded their heads in confirmation. So I was right they were vampires but, to have a coven so big it was unheard of and I was really surprised. Well it wasn't really surprising; the surprising thing was that their coven could rival the Volturi. I bit my lip looking at Jasper and signed longingly as soon as the guys and I sat down in a table in the corner. I must have been staring at him to long because he looked up right at me. He looked puzzled and confused. I fought a smile thinking that look just made him remind me of the older brother who always protected me and tried to figure me out when I did something wrong.

He turned away from me not being able to look in my eyes anymore. I hissed when an elbow connected with my side, I glared at Chris. "What Chris?" I ask annoyed. He smirked at me "you know your staring right?" I blush signing, "I didn't realize I was but you know me my mind wonders off." I muttered to him thinking. I had missed my brother and I finally get to see him but now I don't know how to approach him.

It didn't matter to me what anyone thought of me as long as I got my answers, I made up my mind I was going to go to La Push and talk with the werewolves then I was going to the Cullen home to spy on Jasper, which wouldn't be risky at all since Jasper never could fine me in hide and seek or knew when I was spying on him when we were kids anyway. I smiled to myself happy with my plan. As soon as school had finished I kissed both Jace and Chris on the cheek telling them I'd be home later and not to worry because I could protect myself, they looked doubtfully and worried, I promised I wouldn't do anything reckless just to put their minds at ease. Jace and Chris were like my older brothers and I loved them for acting like older siblings and really caring for me.

I got in my car and drove to Sam's house and entered the house without knocking."Don't you know to knock?" Paul asked me rudely and I shrugged at him. "I do but I chose not to just like I chose people shouldn't have personal space." I grin at him and sober up getting serious "what kinda treaty do you have with the Cullen's?" I ask knowing a treaty was the only way to keep the peace between them. The wolves look at me strangely and I sign in annoyance. "What do you know about Jasper then?" I demand and Paul asks me "which one is he?" I glare at him when Seth sighs "he can read emotions and has trouble around humans but he's a good guy why?" I snort amused. "Jasper always did have self-control problems growing up especially when I got in trouble or wanted to do something he was reluctant to let me do anything that he deemed dangerous for as he said _"his little sister to harm herself with."_" I mutter. Seth gasps "You're his baby sister? He has a baby sitter?" I laugh at him amused. "Yes he does now if you'll excuse me I have some spying to do."

I get in my car and drive as close to the Cullen's home as I can get without my car being seen. I stopped my car behind a bush running the last few miles to the Cullen home and hide in a bush listening to the family talk. I blink surprised that Bella was there but got over it as she didn't have anything to do with Jasper. I frown and feel sad knowing that I missed so much of my brother's life even his wedding. It pained me to know he thought I was dead and he didn't even visit me when he was changed.

The rational part of me understood he was scared of hurting me but it still hurt that he didn't say good-bye to me. I had always believed he was alive and never gave up that hope even when I was changed. I bit my lip and sat quietly; I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice how quiet the Cullen home had gotten. I gasped in surprise as the tree I was in was hit and I feel off the branch I was on and onto the green grass in front of the home with Bella and all the other Cullen's in front of me.

I blinked as Rosalie snarled at me."What are you doing sneaking around?" I rolled my eyes at her "I wasn't sneaking around if I was I would of already made all your hair products turn your hair pink." I bit out not liking her attitude one bit, but I knew she had suffered and it had turned her mean, I could see it inside her soul. I looked at her closely and smirked "so you're the one that Heidi is so jealous of. I'm actually amused now." I can see the shock in their faces when I mention the Volturi and I smile at Alice knowing I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister-in law. "Alice, so you're the great Alice, Aro is always talking about, if I didn't know better I would say he loved you, but I do know better."

I roll my eyes as Jasper growls and go to punch his shoulder when he grabs my wrist. I stare at him shocked. I thought he at least recognized me just a little. I look at him hurt flashing across my face but I quickly shut down my emotions and look at him blankly. I knew if he recognized me the thought of hurting me would horrify him but he didn't and he had no objects to hurting me, if I threatened his family and his wife. "The war changed you, I see it in your eyes and the way you hold my wrists, like I meant to cause you pain intentionally." I reply coldly looking at him. He drops my hand "I don't know you." he says frowning and I gasp in shock, I knew he didn't recognize me but I still held onto that small hope that he just might remember and pull me in his arms hugging me.

"Shit I gotta go." I yell as he tries to grab me but I jump away from him running to my car and going home wondering how I'm going to face Jasper at school tomorrow knowing he's going to have questions and want answers to them. If he doesn't corner me then his family would, I had unintentionally let slip more than I wanted and had came off as a threat to his family. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew I had to be careful. I figured I would also have to stay clear of Bella because she also might want some answers. I parked my car and ran to my room ignoring Chris and Jace, I knew I was going to regret that later, since they were going to assume I was hurt or something had happened. I heard the door bell ring and tried to ignore it but I couldn't as Jace called me down. "Dy the door's for you!" He yelled up the stairs as if I couldn't hear the bell like voice ask for me. I recognized the voice and hoped I was wrong, when I got to the door I just started at the girl there in shock.


	6. Author's Note

**Real life has been crazy and i had a bit of writers block. i WILL be updating my stories as soon as i have time.**


End file.
